Ultron
SummaryEdit Ultron is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is most recognized as a foe of the Avengers, and has a quasi-familial relationship with several of their members, especially his creator Hank Pym. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: 4-B '''| '''4-B | 4-B. 4-A with Prep Time | 4-B | At least 4-B, likely higher | Unknown. Possibly 3-B Name: Ultron Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male; Ultron-19 has a feminine body Age: Unknown Classification: '''Highly advanced sentient artificial intelligence based on Henry Pym's brain patterns '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Varies depending on the model; has demonstrated the following powers; Flight, Energy Manipulation (Concussion Blasters, Traction Beams, Radiation Emitters, Electricity Manipulation, and Energy Absorption), Sound Manipulation, Immortality(Type 6; he can transmit his memory and personality as data onto computer systems), Shapeshifting, Can transform into energy, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can disintegrate things and reconstruct his body on the molecular level), Regeneration (High), Technological Manipulation | All of his previous powers, as well as seemingly all the powers of Odin Attack Potency: Solar System level (Has been shown as capable of taking down the entirety of the Avengers since his inception, and he has grossly overpowered Thor many times) | Solar System level(Fought against and defeated The Sentry) | Solar System level (Fought against both Adam Warlock and Quasar, and overpowered them). Multi-Solar System level with Prep Time (Shifted / Removed the entire Kree Sector of the Galaxy) | Solar System level (At the height of his power, he killed numerous heroes, including Thor and the Hulk, and shattered Captain America's shield. His mere drones are capable of killing the likes of Red Hulk and She-Hulk) | At least Solar System level, likely higher (Fought against so many different heroes and villains at once they couldn't even fit in the pages, including the likes of Carol Danvers, Silver Surfer, Hercules, Dr. Doom, The Vision, Magneto, Spectrum, two Quasars, several Mar-Vells, Kang the Conqueror, Cyclops, Juggernaut, Moondragon, Volstagg, Wonder Man, The Thing, Hank Pym, Terrax, and the Sentry. Only lost because he allowed himself to lose.) | Unknown. Possibly Multi-Galaxy level+ (Seemingly as powerful as Odin himself, as he killed Odin to take his throne and powers) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from the likes of Thor, who he consistently matches in combat and kept pace with a multitude of heroes and villains listed above. A machine far more advanced and with processing speed much greater than the Baxter Building's computer). Lifting Strength: Class 75 '(Base), '''Class Y '(In his upgraded form) '''Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, likely higher | Unknown. Possibly Multi-Galactic+ Durability: Solar System level (His outer shell is made of adamantium, and Thor has consistently been unable to cause any damage) | Solar System level (Unharmed by strikes from The Sentry) | Solar System level (No less durable than his previous forms. Completely unharmed by a Supernova) | Solar System level | At least Solar System level, likely higher (Unharmed by the combined strikes of all the heroes and villains listed above) | Unknown. Possibly Multi-Galaxy level+ Stamina: Limitless as a result of his completely mechanical form Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers to planetary with Energy Projection. Immensely higher with technology. Standard Equipment: Many tools of his own design, including a molecular rearranger he can use to make his body malleable and manipulate its shape. Intelligence: Supergenius. Ultron is based off of the brain waves of Henry Pym, one of the smartest individuals in the Marvel Universe, and has been said to have surpassed his creator in intelligence. Weaknesses: Ultron's non-adamantium components are much weaker than the rest of his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Concussion Blasters: Laser channeled plasma beam with high and low density plasma options. * Encephalo-beam: Located in the head cavity, the encephalo ray plunges its victims into a deathlike coma. It also allows Ultron to mesmerize and outright control his victims, or implant subliminal hypnotic commands within their minds to be enacted at a later time. * Energy Absorption: Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage. * Program Transmitter: Located in head cavity, the program transmitter can project Ultron's entire 3.2 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of Ultron's programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Ultron can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. One recent Ultron model developed hive-mind technology, allowing him to animate and control hundreds of alternate Ultron bodies at the same time, becoming a robotic one-man army. Ultron has created a variety of robots and androids over the years, and while the more sophisticated ones typically turn against him sooner or later, they all feature subliminal programming which allows Ultron to manipulate them if need be (most notably a subliminal command to rebuild Ultron if he is destroyed). This subliminal programming was unwittingly passed down to the artificial life-forms created by Ultron's creation, Alkhema, making them subject to Ultron's influence as well. Key: Most Bodies | Ultron-19 | Ultron-20 | Age of Ultron | Final Form | All-Father Ultron